


Burning In The Skies

by ace_aero



Category: Code Geass, Sengoku Basara
Genre: Crossover, Gen, What am I doing, plot bunnies galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_aero/pseuds/ace_aero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm swimming in the smoke of bridges I have burned. So don't apologize; I'm losing what I don't deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning In The Skies

This, I fear, may be my last battle. The men of my unit say that they have seen the red Knightmare. Some have even lost their lives to it already. The intelligence that I received told me that the pilot of this unit was a girl. If it weren’t for these turbulent times, I am sure that she would have been a beautiful, brave young woman.

Dagston, the pilot of the Sutherland on my far left, gave a cry for help. As I fell back to provide support, I saw the red Knightmare and that familiar, haunting beep on my monitor of a squad lost. The attacker moved her Knightmare towards us and I gave the order for my men to fall back. I did not want to lose any more.

I called out to the pilot asking her for a one-on-one duel. She questioned my loyalty to the Britannians but accepted my offer none the less. Not more than a second passed when I fired a few bullet rounds to start off. Then I launched my slash harkens, using the retraction of the wire to pull myself closer. Once in range, I brought up my ton-fa and managed to land a semi-crushing blow to the face of the red menace.

However, my luck ran out here.

I know I had to get away quickly and avoid its special arm. My Sutherland was just a tad bit too slow, however. Its right arm was grabbed and it started to bubble. I tried disengaging it, and to my luck, it worked. It exploded a few moments later. I fired rounds to try and get away, but it came for my head. My sights were now blurred. I tried to eject, but I couldn’t; the ejection seat had been fused shut. I felt my blood boil and my skin burn. My life was about to end here.

And then I blacked out.

-

I could hear voices chattering above me. They were speaking about how badly injured I was and how long the “process” took. I could hear them speaking about myself. “Tadakatsu Honda, an Honorary Britannian in control of his own unit…” They trailed off after that and I heard some scoff. I attempted to open my eyes, and as I expected, they started to whisper amongst each other. More than likely they were saying, “He’s awake.”

“Tadakatsu, how are you?” A plump man with a monocle asked.

I attempted to speak, but all that came out was the sound of mechanical whirring. Noticing this, I looked down at myself. A good majority of me was machinery, yet I could still think and move and breathe. I was still alive. The scientists who did this to me told me that they would be back with something “special.” I assume they thought they were out of my hearing range when they said that I was a failure to be dumped into the other world.

However, a strange light engulfed my figure and I heard a voice telling me this, “You are important elsewhere. Find a boy named Ieyasu; agree to be his vassal and serve him loyally.”

—

When I awoke, I was on a plain of green with no cities, no modern buildings in sight. A small boy was at my feet, in the ancient Japanese samurai armor of yore. He seemed to be an important person, perhaps a general, because I saw a family crest in black on his tarnished, yellow armor. He held a staff - what seemed to be his weapon - at my face. The boy couldn’t reach all the way up, of course.

I attempted to speak again, but the only thing that came out was the sound of grinding gears. However, the boy understood and gave me his name. he was Tokugawa Ieyasu, Lord of Mikawa. I asked him if I was allowed to be his vassal. Ieyasu looked at me shocked, and questioned my motives. I swore that I would be loyal, and it amazed me at how he still understood.

“With a determined look like that in your eyes, I don’t think you’d feel the need to betray me.” Ieyasu said. “When we get back to my castle, I’ll give you a present. It’ll be proof of our promise, so don’t ever take it off, okay?” I nodded. The young lord looked down now, a bit nervous and withdrawn. I asked him if there was something wrong. He let out a small, embarrassed laugh and asked if he could ride on my back. I knelt and held out my mechanized hand. He told me he’d give me directions to his castle on the way.

“I really hope you stay with me, Tadakatsu. I feel that we can be the strongest lord and vassal in this warring land!”

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunnies somehow lead to a portal connecting SB and CG's worlds. For whatever reason, I blame C.C.. Fic title from Linkin Park's album, "A Thousand Suns." I loved the song, and it kinda fits, too? Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
